The only mage on the team
by Echo.Of.Darkness2011
Summary: After a Heap of trouble I arrive at the place of the time tremor, Maybe I will be able to save my friends. Contains Violence, slight language, Made up languages and A lot of references, also Puer Magi (Puer is latin for boy.)
1. The Vampire Approaches

The only mage on the team: A Puella Magi Madoka Magica FanFiction

Chapter 1 The Vampire Approaches.

Author note: If you didn't know which is unlikely seeming as I haven't posted it; YET! But a quick back story, Is Isaac is an average boy who stumbles upon a portal, goes through a portal to another world where there were vampires; he knew this because someone was slightly slumped over before viciously biting his neck, a flow of what felt like magma hit him, he suddenly to his surprise he snapped the guys neck, more of that later was crucified resurrected again more of that later, the vampire continued on his journey, using Vampire technology transformed his best Friend into a weapon after he agreed, yada yada yada, helped defeat the Kishan, continued, went home for a while, then found another portal and took a break from fighting by going to a place called Ouran academy, joined the host club and stayed for a week before time was stopped so he went to a place where there was a huge Fluxation in time and now we start.

Finally I made it to the Fluxation in time at first I thought it would be creepy, but to me It looked like Japan I thought "like I would know I'm from Australia," then I realised that I was in a parallel version of Japan, on two different occasions.(1) but anyway, I should enrol at a nearby school, there are always answers or trouble at schools in parallel universes and I should know I've been to Three at least, anyway I enrolled at the school, I was told I start tomorrow because it would be easier to send both pupils at the same time and I had to have a test to find out where I sat class wise and I got put in a class suited to my standards, thank you Maka Albarn (2) I was brought in to get a uniform size like any other school that has uniforms, (3) and I was to be brought in tomorrow on the way out I ran into A blonde Girl with a familiar aura (4)( I didn't actually know her obviously she was just very similar looking to a girl I have the hots for, and a similar soul wavelength) (5) and I didn't think much more of it, But since I joined the host club I couldn't help but say, " excuse me Madame, my name is Isaac Kervin, who might you be. M' lady?" I asked before kissing her hand, at this she blushed and I thought "Wow that works in others worlds as well as the other one. Then she responded as if she was waiting for me to stop thinking then said "I'm Mami Tomoe, pleased to meet you!" then I realised a White and pink cat on her shoulder so I said "You can have pets at school, cool, Nice cat by the way and almost with a shocked look. " Kyubey, He can see you…" "Of course I can see him can't everyone" I replied. She brought me to her apartment to tell me what exactly this "Kyubey" thing was.

"And I can grant you one wish." Kyubey finished "so what do you desire, I can make it come true, I thought about my friends at the host club and Hikaru and Kouru (6) how they were trapped in time, but I thought more broadly, what if others were like that too so should I make wish or wait "Kyubey I don't know what to wish for," I said.

(1) Set of Vampire knight and Ouran hosts club, separately

(2) See later stories in "the tales of the Death Weapon Meister Academy" tell me if you can think of a better name.

(3) Once again a reference to soul eater

(4) If you haven't guessed it is Mami Tomoe

(5) Did I mention Vampires have soul perception

(6) My Character Hates those two, Nuff said.

So how was it, hopefully it was good, Laters!


	2. Enter Homura

Chapter 2: Enter Homura

It was an ordinary day to start school, now I have magical powers (1) with potential for more and I'm starting today, I wonder who I'll meet, hopefully more nice people, I like nice people. Class starts in 15 minutes; better find which class I'll be in.

15 Minutes later

I'm in the class with the new girl, we are both being shown in after everyone else so I start a conversation, and "So do you believe in magic, mythical creatures and souls?" I was ready to embrace another non-believer but then she said in an almost monotonous voice "Yes, I do I've kind of experienced it you?" "Same, I'm a soul collecting Vampire, and I recently became a mage." I said showing her my meister thingy with bared Fangs. I noticed she had one of those soul gem rings so I said "So; you're a Magical Girl then," I said pointing towards her ring, "I was wondering why I trusted you, maybe it was instinct." Then I said, "I am Isaac Kervin, novice mage, who are you." I said this with the look Tamaki taught me. "Homura Akemi." She said. "Nice to meet you, can we be friends? Also you name sounds cool what does it mean?" she responded by saying "You remind me of a friend, I don't see why not. And my name roughly in English means something to do with flames." "Thank you, may I say your soul sees some sorrow, have you lost this Friend?" "You could say that. It's time to go in now." Before she could say another word I said "Ladies first, so go Ahead." Ever since joining the host club I have become more of a gentleman. So I followed Homura my new friend and we were introduced to the class, "This is Homura Akemi and Isaac Kervin. Homura wrote her name on the Board I think, that's also on my list LEARN JAPANESE, writing and pronunciation. I just waved the teacher asked me to tell. The class about myself "Well I'm a Vampire meister, host club member, boss with a sword who wants to protect the worlds on every plain of existence. They believed me after I smiled, because fangs are a lot bigger than average teeth. They weren't scared just fascinated and before They could say anything I had to say, "Anyone got any food a drain of blood makes one hungry, so I was given food and I let the questions role, Homura was getting a lot of questions too, then someone asked me, "Excuse me, Are you single?" "Yes, I am, I have no courage when it comes to girls, but apart from that, I have heaps of courage." "How old are you?" "That answer will blow your mind." "So you're not telling me?" "No, it's just I'm only fourteen." "Wow." Yeah, I know." "You don't seem to be from here, where are you from?" "Australia the base plane in other words, yes I'm from another world. Okay people Question times over on with class." I sat at the only seat available seat, in other words I split my particles so there were three of me, one became a desk, one became a chair and the other sat on the chair. People gawked and I said Oh yeah, I can split my particles. When I realised Were I was sitting, the pink haired girl next to me was taken away somewhere with Homura it turns out she takes people to the nurses office, I saw a blue haired Girl next to were the pink haired girl was. "Who was that, the pink haired one? A Voice came into my head "That was Madoka Kaname. " Wow, how did you do that? "Kyubey says I Have magical potential, I'm Sayaka Miki, who are you? "I'll tell you after class." I replied.

(1) I may have passed Lina Inverse, and learnt the dragon slave.

Enjoy!


End file.
